1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wireless MP3 player.
2. Description of Related Art
MP3 (MPEG Audio Layer-3) format is a compression system for digital music that helps reduce the size of a digitized song without degrading the sound quality. Digital music is converted to MP3 format and made available on the World Wide Web for individual use. MP3 files can be downloaded from the Internet using a computer and special software. Furthermore, a personal computer programmed with the appropriate software can covert digital music from a CD (compact disk) into MP3 format. Currently, MP3 files can be played in three different ways: (i) MP3 files can be played directly on a personal computer, (ii) MP3 files can be decompressed and recorded it onto a CD, and (iii) the MP3 files can be played on an MP3 player. MP3 players are relatively small, lightweight, portable devices that can interface with a personal computer. Thus, a user can download MP3 files from the Internet and load such MP3 files onto the MP3 player. Typically, the MP3 player can be connected to the personal computer""s parallel or USB port in order to receive the downloaded MP3 files.
The present invention is directed to a method, a wireless MP3 player, and a system for locating MP3 files of interest on the Internet and downloading such files. The wireless MP3 player is used in conjunction with a wireless application protocol (WAP) network. The wireless MP3 player allows the user to enter certain keywords to denote the desired type of MP3 music. The wireless MP3 player establishes a direct connection to a dedicated music server. The keywords are inputted into the music server. A plurality of MP3 content sites are in data communication with the Internet and thus, accessible to the music server. The music server searches the Internet, and thus the MP3 content sites, for MP3 files that relate to the keywords. The music server generates a table comprising a list of titles of MP3 files and corresponding world wide web links wherein such MP3 files can be located. The music Internet server generates a user identification and then sends the table and user identification to the wireless MP3 player. The wireless MP3 player contains a display which displays the table. The user then uses the appropriate function keys of the wireless MP3 player to browse the table and select a title or titles of MP3 files of interest. The user then uses the appropriate function keys of the wireless MP3 player to instruct the music server to download the MP3 file associated with the selected title. The music server then downloads the selected MP3 file. Once the MP3 file is completely downloaded to the music server, the music server uploads the MP3 file to the Internet for retrieval by the wireless MP3 player. The wireless MP3 player waits for the MP3 files to be downloaded. The downloaded MP3 files are stored in a buffer read/write memory of the wireless MP3 player. When each MP3 file is completely loaded, the wireless MP3 player marks each MP3 file with indicia indicating that the particular MP3 has been completely loaded is ready to be played. The wireless MP3 player includes xe2x80x9cPlayxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cStop Playxe2x80x9d function keys. When the user depresses the xe2x80x9cPlayxe2x80x9d key, the completely loaded MP3 files will play in the order in which they were loaded unless the user selects MP3 files out of order. Depressing the xe2x80x9cStop Playxe2x80x9d key stops play of the MP3 file currently being played, but does not stop the further download of MP3 files. The user can also delete previously loaded MP3 files so as to clear memory space in order to download play new MP3 files.